


Oh baby

by Tttiaaa



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tttiaaa/pseuds/Tttiaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Reid have been married for two years and are about to have a baby. Everything seems to be going great for this happy couple,  until Hotch bumps into his estranged mother at the hospital. Knowing her 'less than liberal' ways, he lies to her saying his new wife was giving birth. Two months later, his mother arrives at his door hoping to meet her new <i> Daughter In-law</i>  only to find out its a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at writing so.....review please.

Arron Hotchner was in his office when someone knocked on his door. Sighing and pulling open the new case file in his stack he grumbles " Come in."

In walks subordinate - _and husband_ \- Dr. Spencer Reid. Aaron feels love flush through him as his eyes rake over other man's body; his beautiful brown silky hair falling to his shoulders, hazel brown eyes, smooth milky skin, and his pregnant belly. _" 9 months"_ he thought _"... and he still working"_ his mind adds snidely. Shaking off his thoughts he smiles at his mate "Hey babe what's up" 

"Hey, Aaron sorry to bother you, but are you going to be long. I'm really tired and hungry and I know you're b—" 

" Spencer you're never a bother. I'm just finishing up here and I'll be ready to go."

Closing the file and sliding it in his briefcase he gathered his keys, and wrapped his arm around his beautiful husband and set off toward the elevators. 

Spencer press the elevator call button, sighing as the machine hums and finally digs to indicate its on their floor. 

"So I was thinking—" was all Hotch heard him say as his minds drifts off to the day he proposed outside of said elevator. 

_Flashback_  
Spencer was beginning to think Aaron has forgotten their anniversary. He kept dropping little hints all day trying to remind his boyfriend of a year of their anniversary.

He gets up from his desk and knocks timidly on his boss/lovers door. 

A grumpy "its open" is all he hears. Peeking in and seeing a less than happy look on Hotch's face his heart drops.

"I-is everything...o-okay, Hotch?"

"Huh, oh yeah everything's just fine Reid."

"You sure?"

"Yes, did you need something?"

"Ummm, no I was jus— I..ugh never mind."

"Mkay, close the door on your way out Reid."

Heartbroken, Reid walks back down to the bullpen and flops down in his chair. 

"You okay there Pretty Boy?"

"Yeah, Morgan I'm just fine", he grumbles.

"Hmmm, okay. Hey! Isn't today you and Hotch's anniversary?"

"Yeah, but I think he forgot." 

"Nonsense, pretty boy he's just probably busy. I'm sure he has something planned for later."

"Yeah whatever. Its not a big deal anyways."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure" he half mumbles and before Morgan can ask him anymore questions he buries himself in case files. 

Looking up he notices the bullpen is just about empty except for him and Prentiss. 

"Hey Prentiss, where is everyone?"

"JJ went home earlier.... Will called and said Henry wasn't feeling well" she quickly explains as Reid shot her a confused look "Morgan is in Garcia's lair, Rossi is in his office on the phone with his publisher and..... Hotchtookoff20minsago." She rushed through the ending. 

H-Hotch left?! Spencer said shocked and sadness seeping into his voice. 

"Yeah, I figured you knew cause you didn't even look up as he passed" 

"Hmmm, well I guess I'm gonna head home now."

"Sure Reid, need a ride?"she said looking over at him as he grabbed his satchel packing up. 

"No" was all she heard the genius mumble sadly as he walked out the bullpen doors heading for the elevator.

Reid didn't notice his friends and coworkers lurking around the corner as he pressed the elevator button. Sighing sadly and dropping his head in defeat, he thought _maybe their one year anniversary wasn't as important to Hotch as it was to him._

Looking up when he heard the ding of the elevator ready to step inside as soon as the doors opened he stopped gasping loudly.

Before his eyes was Hotch standing in the elevator holding a box in his hand. 

"Spencer," Hotch said as he started out the elevator towards him, "I love you so much. You're my soul mate and I have never been happier in my life. You make me whole. And it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would do me the honor of being my husband. Will you marry me my love?" Aaron stated proudly his voice ringing with love and pride.

"...." 

"Spencer" Aaron says with a smile

"Hmmm" Spencer whispers his brain shut off and he couldn't gather his thoughts to form a word

"Will you marry me" Aaron asks again getting a bit nervous. 

"Of course I will!" Spencer says throwing his arms around Aaron's neck and kissing him trying to pour all of his love into the other man.

Hearing cheering and awwwws from behind him Spencer turns to see all of his coworkers and Garcia with her camera out. 

"I filmed the whole thing Hotch and I just wanna give a congrats to the boss man and junior g-man. You two deserve some happiness " 

"Congratulations Spence, congratulations Reid" JJ and Prentiss both said at the same time as they wrapped Reid in a hug. 

"Yeah, congrats pretty boy" Morgan grinned ruffling Reid hair. 

"Thanks guys" Spencer said turning back toward his boyfriend - _fiancé_ \- and hugs him once again kissing him sweetly and whispers in his ear " I thought you forgot"

"Forgot..... about our anniversary? No baby I could never forget. I just wanted it to be a surprise and its hard trying to surprise a genius."

"Hmmmm" Spencer kissed him again "sure whatever you say" 

"Hey, save all that kissy face for home guys." Morgan joked

"Oh, I plan to."

"Hotch!" Spencer whined trying to hide his blushing cheeks behind his hands

"Aw, look Boy Genius is blushing" 

The girls gave a collective 'aw' and Reid blushed harder

"Hey stop embarrassing my fiancé or you're fired" Hotch smiles

"But he just looks so cute when he blushes" 

"Trust me, I know exactly how _cute_ he looks when he blushes" Hotch mumbles low enough for only Spencer to hear. 

"Ok ok enough with embarrassing Reid" Rossi steps around the girls walking up to Hotch and put a hand on his shoulder " well Hotch congrats, you almost have as many marriages as I did"

"Uh, thanks Rossi, but I think I'll stop with lucky number 2. Besides I'll never want anyone other than Spencer."

Spencer blushed again and grabbed Hotch's hand intertwining their fingers and pulling them up to his face to kiss his fingers.

"Let's go home " Spencer says backing back toward the elevator throwing a "See you guys tomorrow" over his shoulder as he turned to enter.

"Bye guys and congrats again " Garcia beamed right before the doors closed  
_Flashback Ends_

"...Aaron" he noticed the elevator stop and Spencer was waiting in the opening for him head cocked to the side looking at him confused. 

"Hmmm, what?" Shaking his head of the daydream and proceeding out in the garage toward the SUV

They slide in and Hotch starts it up driving out onto the street when Spencer repeated his earlier question.

"I said is Thai good for dinner, I don't feel like cooking" 

"Yeah baby, its good" he said foucusing on the road. They rode in silence until they arrived home.

Finishing up dinner Spencer finally asked "What were you thinking about at work earlier....on the elevator I mean?" 

"I was thinking about the day I proposed to you. It was one of the happiest days of my life. I thought nothing could top that day until the day you told me you were pregnant. God, Spencer you make me so happy and I—" he was cut off my soft lips pressing into his. 

He groaned as the kiss intensified, pulling Spencer closer as much as his belly would allow. Dragging his lips down Spencer's neck he heard him moan "I love you" pulling back to looking into his lovers eyes "I lo—" he stopped as he felt liquid wet his pants looking down and back at Spencer quickly he can see his husband surprise as he smiles sheepishly "I think my water just broke."

" ....." Hotch's eyes glazed over _I think my water just broke_

"AARON!" Spencer yelled frantically trying to get his attention

"Yes" he answers jumping snapped out if his daze by Spencer's voice

"Aaron" he says calmer now "Aaron, its time"


	2. Little White Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones kinda of short.

"Oh god Aaron, slow down you're gonna get pull over or something" Spencer groans through gritted teeth as he's clutches the dashboard.

"Honey you're in labor I have to hurry"

"Arron sweetheart, my water broke 15 minutes ago. My contractions are 10 minutes apart so we have tim— oh god!"

"What!?" Hotch yells frantically looking over at his lover

"Eyes on the road, you just ran a stop sign"

"Oh shit, baby I'm so—"

Flashing red and blue lights cut him Spencer sighed heavily as he pulled over to the shoulder.

"Really Aaron really, arrrrrrgggg God" he whined through gritted teeth as a contraction hit

The cop walked up and tapped the window "Sir you ran a stop sign back there. I'm going need you licence" Hotch pulled out his FBI credentials handing it to the cop. His eyes shot up as he read _'Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner'_ "FBI, huh?"

"Yes, sir"

"Why are you driving recklessly" he says shaking his head is disapproval

"Well..." Hotch started, turning his head to the whine his husband let out.

The cop looked over to see a very pregnant young man's face twisted up in pain for a moment then relaxing with a heavy shaky sigh.

"Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid" the young man panted voice a shallow whisper "my _husband_ here was driving like a maniac trying to get me to the hospital"

"Ah" was all the cop said in a knowing voice handing Hotch back his badge and waving them off. "Go ahead and get him to the hospital _safely_ and congrats on the baby"

Arriving at the hospital and getting settled in their room, Spencer fell asleep. Walking out in the hall to call the team and let them know Hotch sees a very familiar face

"Mother" the older woman looked up recognizing the voice to see her son standing in front of her "Aaron?" 

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here— is that any way to talk to your mother." 

" I haven't seen you since Haley's funeral, so forgive me if I'm not too enthused to see you." 

Helen's face turned sour at the mention of their last encounter " if you must know I'm visiting a friend her daughter just had a baby. Now, what are you doing in the maternity ward"

"I— Hotch began opening his mouth and closing it quickly. He remembered his mother's bigoted ways and how she used to tear apart anyone she suspected of being gay. So he weight the options and said " I'm waiting on my child to be born" _truth_ his subconscious voiced 

"Really?" Helen said shocked because she didn't know he was seeing someone after Hayley. 

"Yes, my **wife** is here." _Lie_

Shocked by his admission Helen chocked out " Wife, you remarried? When?" 

"Two years ago"

"Two year?! Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Why should I have?! You hated anyone I was with and you always made a point to tell them what you thought. So I figured I'd save her _him_ the trouble of knowing such a horrible person" 

"I'm sure whoever she is she's better suited for you, but to be sure I'll have to me—" Helen was cut off by her friend calling her name. She turned to the voice and Hotch took off around the corner. Walking swiftly he silently questioned himself. _Why, why did I just lie. I love Spencer. I should go back and tell her the truth._ "What's the big deal anyway" he stated aloud. "Its just a little white lie" 

What Hotch didn't know is that once he disappear his mother set out to figure out all she missed in her sons life. Including meeting this new _WIFE_ of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Spencer having the baby. Jack will be in this next chapter as well. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.


	3. Family Matters

Hotch walked back into the hospital room texting the team **_'Spencers in labor at the hospital now'_**

Hotch looked up to see Spencer out of bed holding on to the railing doubled over in pain letting out a long groan. Rushing over to him Hotch rubs his back, "you okay baby" Spencer let out a shaky breath and slipped from Aaron grasp "Where'd you go" he said as he slid back in bed. "In the hall to tell the team" 

Spencer sensed that Hotch wasn't telling the whole truth, but rather than question him he asked where the doctor was. 

"He should be in any minute now sweetie, just relax." 

"You try relaxing when you feel like a freight train ramming into your abdomen every 3 mins"

In walks Dr. Carman "Hello Mr. Reid—"

"Dr" Hotch cut him off

"Yes?" Dr. Carman annoyed that he was cut off

"No, its **Dr.** Reid." 

"Ah, yes well hello _Dr. Reid_ he said sarcastically "I'm just gonna perform a quick exam then we'll take you to the OR to perform you cesarean"

"Sure" Reid answered sourly pulling his legs up as the doctor started his exam. 

"Well everything seems good we'll get you prepped and Mr. Hotchner if you can go change into your scrubs we'll meet you in the OR"

Hotch kissed Reid on the forehead as he was wheeled away. Picking up the outfit he stepped into the bathroom and got dressed. Hotch walked in just as they were medicating Spencer, " Nonnarcotic, correct?" A yes sir was heard vaguely and he nodded a proceeded to stand by Spencer's head. 

"Hey sweetie" 

"Hey" Spencer whispered as the medicine kicked in

"Are you guys ready" Dr. Carman asked looking up at them gowned and gloved.

"Yes" they answered in unison  


As the doctor started Hotch kept giving Spencer kisses and telling him how much he loved him

"Its a girl" the doctor said

Hotch looked over at his beautiful baby girl tears filling his eyes "A-a gir-rl?" his voice catching slightly. 

He looked at Spencer who was smiling widely and crying "Its a girl!" He said again full of emotion 

"Thank you baby" he said kissing the man again "She's perfect, so so so perfect. You did it" 

"No, we did it" Spencer sniffed "we did it"

"Mr. Hotchner" the doctor said "would you like to cut the cord?"

Hotch looked down at Spencer who smiled at him and nodded "Go ahead"  


Hotch stepped around and pucked up the scissors cutting exactly where the doctor indicated and smiled as his baby girl was wrapped in a blanket and handed to him. 

He walked over and kneeled near Spencer's head so he could see her. He gasped "Oh Aaron look at her, she's so beautiful" 

***************************************

After the doctors moved Spencer and the baby back to their room Hotch laid their daughter in Spencer's arms, "She looks just like you." 

"She does, doesn't she" Spencer cooed kissing her hat covered head.

"What should we name her, Aaron"  


Hotch thought for a second and said "What about Samantha?"

"I like it" he beamed " what about her middle?"

"You choose, but be reasonable" he quickly added

"Hmmm, how about Amy?"

"Samantha Amy Reid-Hotchner" he said testing the name "I love it" and he kissed Spencer and Sam. 

"Knock knock" they turned their heads toward the voice to see Garcia walk in followed by the team. "Oh, look at that, so precious. Pronouns please"

"A girl" 

"Aww, a girl" pay up Morgan she said as she turned and Morgan handed her and Rossi twenty dollars as Prentiss did the same for JJ. 

"You guys had a pool going" Hotch asked 

"Yeah" Morgan shrugged "you and pretty boy didn't wanna know so of course we bet on it" 

Moving to the other side of the bed JJ asked "what's her name Spence?"

"Samantha Amy Reid-Hotchner" he said smiling down at her and as if she knew her name Sam began to fuss. Spencer soothed her back to sleep before handing her to JJ. The girls huddled around her to get a better look at Sam. 

"She looks just like to Reid" Prentiss said JJ and Garcia nodding in agreement. When she was handed off to Morgan she began crying. "I think the little one may be hungry" he said rocking her lightly. 

"I think you're right" Hotch said grabbing a bottle as Morgan laid Sam back in Reid's arms and the team bid them goodnight.

Spencer moved over so Hotch could climb in his bed while he fed Sam 

"I texted Jessica and she's bringing Jack in the morning" he said stroking Spencer's hair 

"That's good, I can't wait for Jack to meet his baby sister." 

After Sam finish her bottle and was burped she fell asleep and Spencer laid her down in her bassinet. 

"I love you Aaron" Spencer said as he cuddled up to Hotch and drifted to sleep. "I love you too Spencer" Hotch murmured as he followed suit. 

The next day Hotch and Reid were tending to their daughter when they heard "Dad! Daddy!" and saw their son Jack run into their room

"I wanna see the baby!" Jack yelled

"Shhh, she's sleeping"

"She? I have a sister" 

"Yes darling, this is your baby sister Samantha"

"She so tiny, dad" he said turning to Hotch 

"She is son, and you being her big brother you have to help protect her. Think you can do it?"

"Yeah, I'll be the best big brother ever!" Jack said excitedly looking down at his little sister. 

***** ** _2 Months Later_** *****

Hotch walked into his house and is greeted by his husband kissing him and pulling him towards the dining room.  


"What's all this and where's the kids?" He asked bewildered

"JJ and Will took the kids for the night" Spencer said "and this is dinner" he gestured toward the table

"And if you're good" he whispered in his ear "I can be dessert." Hotch swallowed hard and looked at his young lover "Spencer are you sure you're healed, I don't want you to b—" 

"Yes, I'm sure. The doctor said 6 weeks, its been almost 9."

"But -"

"No buts" Spencer said glaring at him "I've waited long enough now take me in that room and make love to me Aaron Hotchner or so help m—" 

He was silenced by lips pressing against his kissing him fiercely he gasped as he felt hands grab his ass. Taking advantage Hotch slid his tongue inside taking full control of the kiss. Hotch broke apart breathing heavily "I love it when you get demanding." 

He started nipping at Spencer's jaw and neck, kissing down to his collarbone. Using his hands still on Spencer's ass his hoisted him up. Spencer wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and locked his legs around his waist, kissing him again as Aaron walked into the room until his legs hit the bed. He tossed Spencer down on the bed and stripped his shirt away. Leaning down to kiss him, his hands travels to the buttons on Spencer's shirt. He slowly undid each button leaving a line on soft kisses as he pulled the shirt opened and pushed it off his shoulders. 

Spencer pulled Hotch by his hair and kissed him passionately and unbuttoned his pants. Dragging his pants and boxers as far down his legs as he could without breaking the kiss. Hotch moaned as he felt Spencer's hand kneading his ass. He broke the kiss and pulled Spencer's pants down in one quick movement. He stood and stepped out of his own and looked down a his husband admiring his beauty. 

"God, baby you're so beautiful" he said as he kneeled between his lovers legs kissing his stomach. Spencer moan as Hotch's blew his breath over him, grabbing the base and licking a stripe down his engorged member flicking his tongue on the underside of the head. Spencer instinctively thrusts his hips forward and Hotch engulfs him. Hollowing out his cheeks Hotch bobs up and down his length. Feeling his release quickly approaching Spencer pulls Hotch back up to kiss him.

"I want you inside me" he pants lust filling his eyes. 

Hotch reaches over and grabs the lube from the drawer. Popping open the cap and spread some one his fingers he kisses Spencer. His finger gently circles his entrance before pressing inside and a soft moan escapes Spencer's mouth 

"Mmm so good, more Aaron, I need more." Hotch complies and replaces his finger with two. Spencer keens thrusting his hips pushing Hotch's fingers deeper inside him. Spencer moans and his back arches off the bed when Hotch's fingers brush his prostrate. 

"I'm ready Aaron. Take me. Please take me" Spencer pants.

Hotch slicks up his length and positions himself at Reid's entrance. Lowering on his elbows Hotch kisses his lover as slides inside him and immediately began thrusting into him at a slow steady pace. 

"So tight baby. So beautiful" Hotch groaned as he shifted so each slow stroke hit his prostate just right.

Spencer wrapped his legs around Hotch keeping him in deep moaning and writhing in pleasure. Hotch growled at the sounds his husband made. Adjusting the angle, Hotch slams roughly into Reid. Spencer moans as he hits the spot over and over again. 

"AARON! I'm coming. Oh god Aaron!!" Reid screams as he comes over their bellies. Hotch thrusts into him twice more before screaming Spencer's name and emptying himself deep in his young lover. 

Hotch pulls out slowly and lowered himself next to Reid.

"God" Reid panted "That was–" 

"Amazing" Hotch supplied

"Yes, it was." Reid said as he rolled to lay his head on Hotch's chest. "Thank you" he said kissing him lightly on the lips. 

"It was my pleasure" he laughed breathlessly

"G'night Aaron"

"Night baby"

The next morning Spencer woke to an empty bed.

"Aaron?" He called. No answer. He got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and Aaron's FBI T-shirt and padded off to the kitchen. There was fresh coffee in the pot and a letter next to it

_Spencer_  
_Went to pick up the kids from JJ and Will's. You looked way too peaceful to wake. Be back before you know it._  
_Aaron_

Smiling to himself Spencer made him a cup of coffee and went to the living to watch TV. Ten minutes later the doorbell rings. Opening the door he says "Why didn't you just use your k—"

In front of him stood a 5'4" dark haired woman who looked about 55. Though he's never seen the woman before she looked oddly familiar. 

"Oh, I must have the wrong house" she said "I'm looking for the Hotchner household"

"Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Helen Hotchner, Aaron's mother" she said

"Oh I'm sorry, please come in"

Spencer stepped aside so she could enter "Aaron didn't say you were coming for a visit"

"He didn't know, it's a surprise" she said looking around

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" 

"Sure" she said and followed him to the kitchen. 

She watched as the young man moved effortlessly around the area fixing coffee.

"Who are you?" She sneered

"I'm Spencer Reid" 

"Uhuh and what are you doing in my son's house?

Just as Spencer was about to answer the door opened. 

"Who's car is that in the drive?" 

After sitting the baby carrier down in the living room Aaron rounded the corner to the kitchen to see his mother standing with Spencer. 

"M-mother what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my new grandchild"

"Grandma!" Jack yelled walking into the the room "You came to see Sammy?" 

"Yes, I did." She told him "now where is the little one" 

"In here" Jack said grabbing her hand and taking her toward the living room.  


Hotch turned to Reid pulling him into a hug "I didn't know she was coming"

"How..." Spencer said

"She didn't tell me" Hotch answered

"No, how did she know about the baby?"

"Oh....because I saw her at the hospital"

"Why didn't you tell me"

"I don't know"

"How comes she knows we had a baby, but she doesn't know we're married"

"...." Spencer pulled back to look at his husband full on. "Hotch, what is it? Hotch?! 

"Spencer I'm so so—" before Hotch could explain his mother walked back into the kitchen

"So I've met my granddaughter where's this lovely wife of yours?"

Spencer jumped back further from Hotch eyes filled with hurt "Wife?!" he gasped looking between the both of them.


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finds out the truth. Helen is shocked to learn the identity of young man in her son's house.

Helen looks annoyed at Spencer's outburst "Yes, wife."

Hotch stood stunned and utterly speechless. The lie he told has come back to haunt him.

Seething with anger Spencer turned to her "Who told you he has a wife?"

"Not that its any your business, Aaron told himself when I saw him at the hospital" 

Several emotions ran across Spencer's face: disappointment and hurt the most prominent. 

"You told her" he whispered at Hotch.

"You told her!"speaking louder 

"YOU TOLD HER?!" screeching at him tears filling his eyes. 

"I- I can—can't believe y-you t-t-told her that you had a _wife_ " sneering the word 

"Why, why would you do such as thing" he said as the tears spilled from his eyes.

Hotch looked at his husband, stepping forward to comfort him 

"Spencer I'm sorr—" he attempted to wrap the other man in his arms

"No, don't touch me" he screamed snatching away from his embrace "don't you dare touch me" 

"You told your **mother** , that you were in the hospital with you _wife_ " he spat 

"Your WIFE, Aaron!" 

"Don't you see how hurtful that is" 

"Spencer, I never meant to hurt you. I promise, I was just—" 

"Just what Aaron, were ashamed of me, were you ashamed of our family" 

Stepping closer Hotch reached out "I could never be ashamed of you or our family"

"Then why, huh why you say such a thing"

"I don't know, I just don't know"

"You know what" Spencer sniffed wiping away his tears "I'm gonna give you some time to figure it out" 

Walking out the room Spencer walked into the living room and gathered up Sam's carrier and slung the diaper bag over his shoulder. 

"Come on Jack, dad needs some time alone with grandma" 

"Okay daddy" he said grabbing Spencer out stretched hand 

"Bye grandma" he waved at the older woman who stood frozen in the middle of the room

As Spencer grabbed his keys and opened the door a hand stopped him "Spencer please don't go. I love you please don't go"

He turned and looked Hotch in the eye. Bringing his hand to cup his face "I love you too Aaron, but you've got something's to figure out" he sighed "I'll have JJ pick up some clothes for me and Jack in the morning" 

"Spencer d—" 

"Bye Aaron" turning to Helen he nodded "Nice meeting you Mrs. Hotchner " and walked the door closing it quietly behind him. 

Hotch stood staring at the door forgetting his mother was standing there until she spoke up. 

"Aaron what's going on. Please tell me you aren't having an affair with a **_man_**. Why did he take your kids and why is Jack calling that man _'daddy'_ what happend with your wife" throwing her hands up in frustration "I mean honestl—" she ranted

"I don't have a wife" he said cutting her off in a hurt whispered tone

"You don't have a wife" he shook his head slowly "Okay I demand to know what's going on!" she yelled

"I lied at the hospital, I _was_ there for the birth of my daughter, but I wasn't there with my wife. I was there with my husband" 

She gasp "H-husband!" 

"Yes, Spencer is my husband" he said looking at her. 

"...." Helen fumed silently _Husband. My son has a-a husband. It can't be_

******** _Meanwhile_ ********  
"I can't believe it JJ" Spencer leaned into his surrogate sister crying " he told his mom that he had a wife. He must have felt ashamed of me"

"I'm sure that's not it Spence"

Pulling back to look at her "what else could it have been JJ. I mean seriously he was ashamed that he married a man and having a baby with me" he dropped his head "he clearly doesn't want to me with me anymore" he finished in a whisper.

"Oh Spence that's not true. You know Hotch loves you and Sam"

"Does he?" He said as he rose from the couch looking defeated "I gotta go feed Sam"

Turning back at her "Are you sure its fine that we're here. 

"Of course. You guys can stay as long as you like. Plus Henry loves having Jack around." 

"You sure JJ, I don't want to impose." 

"Nonsense, you're not imposing at all Spence. I love having you guys here though I hate the circumstances." 

JJ watched as Spencer sulked out of the room she shook her head _I've never seen him look this sad in years. Whatever is going on with Hotch, he'd better fix it and fix it fast. Or else he'll have to deal with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wondered why Spencer takes Jack as well its because he adopted Jack. He is just as much Spencer's son as he is Hotch's.


	5. Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update had a bit of writers block. And after the block was over I was writing and my stupid computer crashed and deleted all my work.

Helen stared shockingly at her son. She opened and closed her mouth several times in an attempt to respond. Still speechless she shook her head gathered her purse and stormed out of the house. 

Hotch slumped on the couch, pulling out his phone he dialed a familiar number

 _"Hi you've reached Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm not able to take your call right now, so if you'll leave a message and I will get back with you as soon as I can"_

**BEEP**

"Please talk to me. Please baby. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Just let me explain please. I—I love you, Spencer"

**BEEP**

Hotch let the phone slide out his hand as it landed on the couch he broke down in tears. He walked slowly to his room and gazed at the bed. The sheets still rumpled from the night before. He thought how just last night everything was perfect. 

Hotch climbed in bed and grabbed Spencer's pillow cuddling it and burying his face in it trying to catch his lovers scent. With tears still falling Aaron drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he woke thinking it was all a dream until he glanced over and saw the empty bed and he sighed sadly. 

He heard a knock on the door and jumped out of bed. Throwing the door opened hoping it was his young lover.

Seeing that it was JJ standing in the doorway his face dropped

"Hi" he mumbled as he walked from the door

"Hello to you too" she stated sarcastically stepping inside closing the door behind her

"What do you want" he snapped

"Spence sent he to grab some things." She looked he up and down "what the hell Hotch. Why'd you tell your mom you had a wife? Were you ashamed of him?" She questioned

"I could never be ashamed of him" 

"Then why'd you do it"

"Honestly JJ I thought I was doing the right thing. I haven't spoken to my mother since Haley's funeral. She has always been very closed minded. So when I saw her I didn't want her to know about him, she didn't have a right. I thought I was shielding him from her. She has a way of making people feel like shit. I didn't want that for him JJ. I never thought that she would come here. So I never brought it up" he turned his head and wept silently in his hands

"Oh Hotch, you should tell him this. Spence thinks you said it because you were ashamed you were with him, with a man" JJ said touching his shoulder 

Turning around quickly he yelled "How!? I've tired JJ he won't talk to me." 

"You've got to give him some time" 

"How much time?"

"As much as he needs"

"But I miss him, God I miss him so much JJ. It hurts."

"Think of how much it hurts him Hotch" she said walking out the room

When JJ walked back into the room arms full of thing Spence needed her to grab, she hears Hotch curse. 

"What is it?"

"Cruz called, we've got a case, its local"

"Okay I'll just drop off the stuff and grab Reid and we'll meet you at the office" 

"Okay" He said. As she was walking out he grabbed her arm "tell him I love him and give Jack and Sam a kiss for me please" she nodded and walked out the door. 

Hotch was the last to walk into the conference room. Sitting down he looked over at Reid and saw the sadness in his face. He wanted so desperately to reach across and grab his hand. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he turned to Garcia as she presented the case.

********************************************************

They found the unsubs' location fairly quickly. As the team were in position, Morgan and Hotch went in first and two gun shots rang out. Rossi and Prentiss rushed in as Morgan was over Hotch's body. 

"We need a medic in here" he yelled 

JJ ran in as the medic was coming through the door "What happened?" She asked as she saw the unsub lying dead. 

"When we came through the door he opened fire. Hotch took a bullet and I fired at the unsub"

Reid came into the room and saw the unsub he scanned the room until his eyes landed in Hotch he gasped and his knees buckled JJ and Rossi catching him before he hit the ground. "W-what happened!?" he whimpered 

"The unsub got a shot off as they walked in"

"He's wearing a vest right, he's okay right" he tried to reason

"Spence" JJ said steadying him "it looks like he was hit right below the vest"

"Oh god" he whispered tears brimming in his eyes  
********************************************************

 _Please be okay, please be okay"_ he chanted as he sat in the waiting room with the team 

"Spence, he'll be fine" 

"I hope so JJ" he said crying in her shoulder "We were having a fight. I don't want the last thing that happens between us be a fight." 

"It won't be" she said rubbing his shoulder 

While JJ and Reid were talking the doctor walked in, "Aaron Hotchner?" 

The team rose and Rossi stepped forward "Yes" 

The doctor looked around "Are you all family?" 

"Yes" Rossi answered "we're his FBI team" 

"I'm sorry" the doctor says "protocol states I can only speak with family " 

"I'm his husband" Spencer says stepping forward "you can say whatever it is in front of the team. We're a family" 

"Okay, your husband's surgery went well. The bullet missed any major organs. We were able to control the bleeding and remove the bullet. He should make a fully recovery. 

" Thank you" Spencer said smiling at the news "When can I see him" 

"Visiting hours are over, but you can stay the night, but the rest of you," he looked at the team "will have to come back tomorrow morning" 

The team hugged Reid "well be back tomorrow" 

"I'll take care of the little ones" JJ added. 

"Thanks JJ" he said before following the doctor to Hotch's room. 

When he got there he waked up to the bed and stroked his short black hair and place a kiss in his forehead. He whispered "I love you" in his ear before settling down in the chair 

Hotch woke up in pain. Blinking hard trying to clear his head. He was in the hospital, all he remembered was walking into the unsub's house.He looked over and saw Spencer sleeping in a chair. 

He brushed his fingers across spencers hand a woke him. 

"Hey" he whispered at the man trying to wake up

"Hey?!" Spencer said anger clear in his eyes "All you have to say is hey? How about—oh I don't know _'sorry for almost giving you a heart attack Spencer'_ or how about _'sorry for almost dying on you Spencer'_ any of those would be better then just fucking hey" he finished 

"I'm sorry" he said reaching for Spencers hand. "For everything, for almost giving you a heart attack, for getting shot, and for making you angry."

Spencer face softened "You don't need to apologize, I'm just happy you're okay."

"No, but I do need to apologize. I never meant to hurt you. It was never my intention to make you feel like I was ashamed of you. I love you"

"Why'd you tell your mother I was a woman?"

"My mom is a bigot. Plain and simple, I haven't spoken to her in years. I just happened to run into her at the hospital and I didn't want her to ruin our special day with her nonsense so I lied. I never thought she would show up to our house. I didn't even know she knew where we live." His mind went to his brother. _I'll be having a word with Sean_ I'm so sorry I hurt you baby. Can you ever forgive me?"

Spencer leaned forward and kissed his husband. "Of course I can." He whispered against his lips "I'm sorry too"

"For what"

"For not stopping to listen to your side of the story"

"Its fine baby" he pulled the blanket up and motioned for Spencer to join him. "I sleep better with you in my arms"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am wondering should Helen come around and be understanding of her son's marriage or be hateful. I would love your opinions.


	6. Oh Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Sean lives in Washington DC. So it doesn't take him long to get to the hospital
> 
> Also I'm super sorry about the late update work and school and life has just been cray cray.

**BANG BANG BANG**

_Who the hell is knocking on my door this early in the morning_ he thought as he slowly climbed out of his bed.He fumbled slowly across the floor of his apartment towards his door. 

"Shit" he moaned as he glanced in his peephole. "Hello mother" he said sleepily, opening the door to looking at the pinched-faced woman. "what's got you in such a pleasant mood this morning?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know!" she yelled pushing her way in the door. 

"Please come in" he whispered to himself as he waved his arms in the open space after she passed. Sighing he closed the door and turned to his mother.

"Did you forget to mention something when I informed you I was going to visit Aaron?"

"Um, what are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that he is living with a man" she screamed "and that said man is his new _husband_ " she turned away from her son shuttering at the word as she thought of the young man.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. I didn't keep anything from you. I honestly thought you knew about Spencer" 

"You know his name?!" She turned eyes burning with fury

"Yeah, they've been married for about two years. Dating for a year before that."

"And you never thought to mention this to me before?"

"You know how Aaron is. He told me he'd tell you in his own time" _Though I never thought he'd wait this long_

"But, it's wrong. It's a sin."

"Oh c'mon mom! That's a load of bullsh—"

"Watch your mouth" she interrupted

Throwing up his hands in surrender "Fine, but don't barge into my home and spout your 'sin' crap"

Looking at her son in disbelief " So you're okay with this, with you know your brother being-being...umm..... g-g—"

"Gay" Sean supplied "Yes, Spencer makes him happy. Happier than Hayley ever had and as long as he's happy then I'm happy for him. He loves Spencer and Spencer loves him too."

"What about Jack? That can't be a stable environment for him to live in"

"Mom you're fishing. Jack loves Spencer. And if you must know it was Jack who got them to start dating in the first place. He saw how happy Spencer made Aaron so he told his dad that he should take Spencer out on a date"

"He-he said that?" she asked 

"Yep, said his dad deserves to be happy"

"I—" she was cut off by the sound of Sean's phone ringing.

Sean picked up his phone and raised to his ear "Hello..."

Helen watched as her son's face changed "He's been what?!.."  


"Yeah, yeah I'm on my way. I'm on my way" he ran his hands through his hair as the call ended

"Who was that Sean?"

"That was one of Aaron's coworkers"

"What happened" 

"Aaron was shot yesterday while he was on a case.... He's fine" he added quickly seeing his mother's reaction 

"Where was the case" 

"It was local, so he's at Memorial Hospital"

"Okay let's go" she said grabbing her purse and rushing towards the door.

********************************************

Spencer woke to his husband speaking in a hushed tone on his phone trying not to yell "you did what?!" "No, why" "God, okay I'll deal with it" 

Knowing the call had ended he tried to make his breathing even and pretend to still be asleep

"Spencer I know you're awake"

Knowing that his ruse was a bust he smiled up at him. Moving gently he covered his lovers lips with his own. Pulling back so that their lips were slightly touching he whispered "Good morning"

"I wish it was a good morning" Hotch replied running his fingers in Spencers hair pulling him in for another kiss. 

Pulling back he looked into his husband's face Spencer asked "what's wrong?"

"Garica called Sean and told him I was shot and now he's on his way here"

"Okay, he's your brother he's concerned"

"I know that. It's just..."

"You think he sold you out to your mom"

"Yes"

"Look I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose. If your mom said she wanted the address to visit her new grandchild maybe he assumed she knew about me too. You can't blame Sean."

"You're right" he sighed

"Of course I am" Spencer smiled as he moved away from the bed.

"Where are you going" Hotch winced trying to get up

"To get our children from JJ and bringing them up here to see their dad."

"Hmm, mkay. Hurry back love. I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too" Spence said a he leans in to kiss Hotch once more "I'll be back get some sleep." He called back as he walked out the door.

Hotch jumped awake as he heard a voices in the hall. His door promptly opens and in strides his brother. 

"Wow, so you got shot?" shaking his head he grabbed the chair and sat down.

"Actually—" Hotch stopped short looking at his mother over Sean's shoulder

"What are you doing here?" He said his voice showing his annoyance

"I was with Sean when I heard you'd got injured, so I came along"

"Like you care. 

I do care!"

"Please mother you never cared about anyone but yourself" 

"That's not true and you know it. I actually came to see you, unlike your little boy toy"

"Don't you dare speak about Spencer that way!" Hotch screamed hissing in pain 

"Okay that's enough mom."

Helen huffed and went in stood in the corner. 

Sean turned back to his brother "Where is Spencer, he's always glued to your side when you're in here"

"He went to get the kids from a friends house. He should be back any second now"

As soon as Hotch finished speaking his son runs into the room followed closely by his husband and daughter. 

"Hey remember what I said", Spencer said to the running toddler "the doctors fixed dad, but we still have to be really careful with him"

"Yes, daddy" the little boy said before turning to his father. 

"Hi dad" 

"Hey buddy"

"Did the doctor fix you all better?"

"They sure did, Jack"

"Good, so you can still play with me and Sammy"

"Of course, but only when I'm all healed. Okay?"

"Okay" Jack said satisfied with the answer 

Spencer looked over and saw Sean seated next to the bed "Oh hi Sean"

"Hey, Spence. I was just asking about you" he laughed "I know you tore Aaron a new one for getting hurt, huh?"

Spencer blushed as Hotch and Jack joined Sean's laughter. "Well I—" he started 

"How could you possibly reprimand him for getting injured. It hardly seems fair."

Spencer whirled around and stared at Helen Hotchner finally noticing her in the room. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" he said anger seeping in his words. "And I didn't yell at him for doing his job. I simply told him I'd be very heartbroken if he were to leave us all alone" 

"I'm sure that's what you said" she sneered sarcastically 

Awkward silence filled the room until Sean cleared his throat. 

"Why don't I take the kids down to the cafeteria" he said to the room, but mostly Spencer who was still holding Sam. 

"Oh uh sure" he said as he passed the baby off. 

Sean walked out the room throwing a look at his mother in warning before leaving. When the door closed fully it was Helen who spoke first. 

"Okay Aaron enough is enough. You got me back for never paying attention to you when you were younger."

"Well you've got my attention now" she adds waving her hands toward Spencer. 

"You can stop this now" she says running her hands through her hair and sighing deeply "you need to put an end to this"

"No" Hotch boomed "I love my family and I love Spencer. Nothing to do or say is going to make me give it up"he finished looking over at his husband

"Oh for Christ sake, what are people going to say"

"I don't care what they say. You do"

"No son of mine will be gay." She yelled 

"Then I don't want to be your son!" He yelled back equally as loud

"You'll choose _him_ over me, your mother?" she asked quieter

"Yes, I would. I'd choose my family. The ones who accept me as I am. Even if I love a man"

The nurse walked in then in then "I'm sorry" she said "if you continue with the yelling I'm gonna have to ask you to leave"

"Don't bother" Helen said turning to look at Hotch "I'm leaving" and she stormed out the door


	7. Not A Chapter!!!

Okay I know I've been neglecting this for quite too long. I'm sorry, in between the two jobs and moving I haven't had time to sit down and write. I have been rereading this and the chapter I started, my muse hated that route and I have started rewriting a new chapter. Hopefully I can have it up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and reviews!! I love you guys!


End file.
